The goal of this program is the training of students who can use methods from neuroscience and experimental psychology to improve our understanding of mental function and dysfunction. NIMH has underscored the importance of applying behavioral research to the study of mental disorders. In order to deal effectively with this wide range of applications, the next generation of experimental psychologists needs to master a core set of research methodologies and theoretical approaches that can be applied to the study of mental disorder. This proposal focuses on four specific pathways for training psychologists in the study of mental disorders. The first pathway introduces the trainee to the methods and theories of cognitive neuroscience with specific applications to mental disorder. Methods here include imaging techniques (MRI, ERP, PET), psychometric evaluation, lesion studies, and work with specific clinical populations. The second pathway exposes the trainee to the methods and theories of cognitive, emotional, and social development, as they illuminate childhood mental disorders. Methods here include micro-genetic analysis, gesture-speech studies, naturalistic observation, modeling, and strategy choice analysis. The third pathway examines decision-making and risk-taking in social contexts, as they are influenced by mental disorder. The fourth pathway emphasizes the extension of the methods of adult experimental psychology to the study of adult mental dysfunction. Methods here include protocol analysis, implicit learning paradigms, studies of working memory, and investigations of problem-solving. Each trainee will be committed to exploring in detail one of these four pathways. In addition, each trainee will be engaged in an ongoing series of hands-on studies of particular issues in mental dysfunction.